


Naughty and Nice

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: I wish you a Merry Christmas...in the sexiest way possible.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!! Here’s an improved version of a Haiji smut story I wrote last year. I have plenty of old one-shots that will come back, I promise they will. After a lot of thinking, I’m keeping a lot of the things I added to my AU Haiji regardless of what people think. He’s my character, so yeah. Lol I hope you guys have been enjoying the holidays despite what’s been going on, but let’s hope 2021 becomes a better year for us.

##  ** Naughty and Nice **

Christmas finally came to an end on a beautiful winter night. Well, technically, it wasn’t midnight, but the holiday was done for me. I relaxed on my window seat, lying on some red pillows while idly counting the falling snowflakes fluttering down to the blankets of snow. Snow was everywhere at my place, coating the bare trees with pure white. The mansion turned into a winter wonderland. Perfect timing too. And the best part? That made me the king of this spot. 

Determined to unwind after a hectic Christmas, I enjoyed the peace and quiet. It wasn’t like I hated Christmas, but it took a lot energy out of me. Earlier my friends and family (and my friends’ families) took forever to just call it a night and go home, so even after the holiday fun was done, they weren’t. The piercing cold air kept slapping my face until my cheeks became completely numb. My mom was the last one to go, and just like every year, she took an eternity to say goodnight to her “baby boy.” Believe it or not, I took forever myself to let her go. Mom didn’t live on the other side of the planet, but she still had the tendency to get emotional. Guess where I got that from.

Anyway, as soon as her trademark magenta car disappeared into the night, I practically raced back inside to avoid getting frostbite, my teeth chattering like crazy. I loved my family and friends, but they were a wacky bunch. Still, I loved them very much.

I had changed out of my clothes and snatched the warmest pajamas I owned before making myself comfortable in my room. Now here I was, curled up in my fluffy red, green, and white rose pajamas, cradling a mug in my hands. I took a big gulp of my hot chocolate. This was the longest Christmas ever, and I was so tired. Tired, but happy. After all the fun holiday antics, I deserved some rest, free time to think about what to do next, what the next year had to offer. Maybe I should go on vacation somewhere when Towa Group didn’t eat up most of my days. 

“What a day,” I sighed, drinking my hot chocolate. Then my jingle-bell notification alerted me of a text message. It was a text from you.

_Hey, Haiji! I’ll be home soon, so try not to fall asleep. ;)_

I smiled to myself. Way ahead of you, babe! Going to bed was enticing, but despite letting out a massive yawn, I wasn’t hitting the sack yet. You said you’d be back soon, so either way, I was going to wait until you were home. Personally, I didn’t like it when you drove long distances at night, but you insisted on taking your family home. They didn’t live far away, but it was my job to make sure you were safe. I cared about you with all my heart, and I sure as hell wouldn’t hesitate to hurt anyone that dared to lay a hand on you.

How much time had passed since we last spent time together? Too long for me to handle, that’s for sure. The holidays had been crazy for both of us, but after being apart for what felt like an eternity, I had you all to myself. Was it bad for a guy to miss his woman to the point where he wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless? And fuck her until she was worn out? In my opinion, hell no.

I finished my hot chocolate and checked the time. It was barely a minute past ten. Christmas wouldn’t be officially over for another two hours, so I still had time to do one last thing. I sensed my wide grin taking up half my face. That’s right! I had a special gift just for you, and now was the time to prepare it.

My bare feet touched the burgundy carpet as I made my way to the walk-in closet. “Alright, time to get ready!” Rubbing my hands together, I walked through my closet. Hands on my hips, I hummed. 

“...Damn, where did I put it again?” Was my closet always this cluttered? Okay, maybe I overindulged in the Christmas sales, but what can you do? 

“Did I put it over here?” I stepped towards one of the clothing racks. “I know it’s around here somewhere...” 

I pushed some of my new clothes to the side. Behind them were just a bunch of boxes of rose-themed shoes that I bought on impulse. They were eighty-percent off! I just had to buy every kind. And I was a rose fanatic.

“Not here...Come on, where is it...?” Peeking farther ahead in the closet, I caught a glimpse of a white paper bag hidden beneath my heavy jackets. “Yes! Found you!” I snatched the bag and immediately shut the closet door.

A few minutes later, I exited the closet with your gift. What was it? Me, dressed as a Santa that definitely wasn’t for kids. I studied my reflection in the mirror, doing various poses and looking smug and seductive. The thin velvet red coat was warm and cozy and trimmed with white fur. I left the little cotton ball buttons undone to expose my chiseled body. The pants were tighter than I imagined, but the way they shaped my ass and cock made me the perfect eye candy. I also couldn’t pass up the opportunity to add a little leather, so I made sure my black boots did just that.

“Santa Claus is ready for some holiday cheer,” I murmured with a smirk, putting on my Santa hat.

But the fun wouldn’t start for a while. A very long while. I paced back and forth, growing impatient as the minutes passed. What was the hold-up? Did traffic decide to be a bitch? Or did your parents invite you for hot chocolate or something? No, if that were the case, you would have let me know.

I checked my phone for the twentieth time. No texts or calls. _Don’t leave me hanging!_

I plopped onto the bed, holding my phone in the air as if willing it to make a sound. “Come on, I have my present for you ready. Me.”

Unsurprisingly, my phone remained silent. I heaved a frustrated sigh, tossed my phone to the side, and turned so I was lying flat on my stomach, my chin propped in the palm of my silver robotic hand while I poured in silence. Boredom had never been this agonizing. 

But twenty painfully long minutes later, I perked up at the sound of the garage door. It was a Christmas miracle! With renewed excitement, I moved my phone to the nightstand and adjusted my Santa hat, giving myself another once-over before doing a pose fit for a supermodel.

With bated breath, I watched you enter the bedroom. “Hey, my beautiful babe,” I said in my best sensual voice...only for it to fail on me.

My jaw dropped once I laid eyes on you. You froze in surprise yourself. This was my cue to make a sexual quip and seduce the hell out of you, but my brain short-circuited. You wore your own Christmas outfit, and for the life of me, my voice wouldn’t budge. A tight velvet green tube top with fluffy white trim hugged your cleavage. A matching flowing skirt that accentuated your sexy ass. High-heeled leather boots and a Santa hat completed the costume. My eyes remained glued to your breasts after taking in your full figure. Suddenly my pants had gotten too tight for comfort, and I hoped I wasn’t drooling like an idiot.

“Wow,” I said breathlessly, struggling to meet your gaze. “We do think alike.”

You peeled your eyes away from my body with cherry red cheeks. “No kidding.”

Taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart, I remembered I had to make my move. I didn’t practice my skills of seduction for nothing. When I was sure I regained control and stopped staring at you, I jumped off the bed and pulled you into my arms, giving you my sexiest smirk.

I tossed some of my hair to conceal one eye. “Merry Christmas to me.” 

“Same for me. I wanted to surprise you, but instead _you_ surprised _me_.”

“Babe, you’re the one who broke me for a moment.” I faked a sad sigh. “But thanks to that, I forgot what I was going to do to you...” My smirk came back. “Wanna jog my memory?” 

“I’d be on the naughty list if I didn’t try.”

“Smart woman. We can’t have that now, can we?” I caressed your thighs, touching all the right places, and teased your face with my manly stubble. 

Your chest rose, and so did the color in your cheeks. “H-Haiji.”

“You’re such a sexy girl,” I purred, seducing you with my deep, alluring voice that I knew made you weak. “I can’t decide whether or not you’re naughty or nice~.”

You hummed, caressing my abs. “Maybe both. I know you are.”

My chest rumbled with a snicker. “Does it show?”

“Oh yeah.”

You wrapped your arms around my neck and rested your head on my shoulder. The way our bodies melded together ignited a tiny flame inside me. You pressed yourself against me, your top looking like it would slide down at any moment. Why the hell was I trying to restrain myself? Without any regrets, I deliberately groped your ass with one hand and gave you a lift. I leaned against the wall, seeking comfort in your closeness. You felt so good, I couldn’t resist pressing my pecs against those tantalizing breasts. My hard-on poked between your thighs. You emitted a shivering breath, flustered and speechless. I swallowed a soft groan. Our eyes connected, and with one look at you, I could see the gleam in your eyes, the unconditional love that kept us together. Being here with you, I knew everything was right in the world. 

“You like that, babe?” I whispered in your ear, grinding against you as you stifled a moan. “You like feeling me against that sexy body of yours?”

All you could do was nod, trembling in my possessive embrace. You were wrapped around my finger. Just the way I liked it.

I shuddered at how tight my pants had become, how big your chest appeared. I swore your breasts were bigger than they were last time. Or maybe that was just me being a horny bastard who had been sex-deprived for…weeks? Damn, I needed to make up for lost time.

You trailed your hands to my hair and grabbed fistfuls of it. “I love this so much.” You yanked me closer with a firm tug.

“Ahhh!” Our lips were millimeters apart. Temptation threatened to take over. “Ohhhhhh, what a kinky babe.”

“I’m such a bad girl.”

“Hell yeah.”

We dove into a passionate kiss. Your sweet moans were a melody traveling to my ears, and you secured your arms and legs around me like your life depended on it. The fire inside me soared as I lost myself to the taste of peppermint and chocolate, an irresistible combination. Fucking hell, your kisses were intoxicatingly sweet. My hands roamed your delicate back, feeling your silky skin under my fingertips. I raked my fingers in your hair, my steel grip keeping you captive. We were under each other’s powerful spell, it was nearly enough to drive me wild. 

My erratic and eager breaths filled the bedroom, growing more demanding the more we kissed. I licked your lower lip in hopes of getting permission to devour your mouth. Too overwhelmed to play hard to get, your lips parted. Our tongues danced to their own tango as electric bursts of pleasure assaulted me from all directions. Vaguely aware of the sounds I was making, I savored every touch, every sound, every feeling that came from both of us.

You were the one I wanted. The one I needed. I demanded all of you right here, right now or else I was going to drown in lust. Without tearing my lips away, I lured you to the bed and landed on the mattress. My weight pinned you in place.

I forced my lips off yours with a gasp. “Fuck! I can’t take this anymore.”

“Me neither,” you confessed, panting.

I fumbled with the cotton buttons of your tube top, cursing to myself over my clumsy grip. Bad time to struggle to get you naked. When your breasts were eventually free, I threw the top at the nightstand and started sucking on a nipple. A hungry groan escaped me before I could prevent it. 

You squirmed underneath me, your chest rising and falling with each breath. “Haiji.”

You caressed my hair, pushing me closer to your breasts. I tried to be attentive to how you chanted my name, submitting to the immense pleasure coursing through you, but I devoted myself to the lovely upper swells of your breasts. My tongue taunted your little buds, poking them. Licking them. Biting them. Mindful of how my teeth nibbled on them, I slowed to a crawl. Your natural beauty got me drunk with desire, but that didn’t mean I had to act like an animal.

You sighed happily, and that encouraged me to massage your breasts, squeezing them with expert care, twisting them just slightly before pushing my palms over them.

“Fuck! Ohhhhhh...Mmmmm, Haiji, you’re addicted to my body~!” 

An accurate observation. You playfully tried to wiggle my hands and mouth off, but I attacked your nipples with more pronounced love bites. Nice try.

“Oh fuck~!” You arched your back, shoving your breasts up my face.

A sexual growl vibrated in my throat. Clever girl. You just loved testing my limits, didn’t you? But you weren’t the only one. The tight grip on your breasts hardened, and I relentlessly trapped your nipples between my fingers, pinching them with every struggle you made. Your heavy moans and sharp gasps pushed me over the edge, I found myself starving for more. If I wasn’t careful, I could unleash my deepest desires and finish you off. 

I didn’t release your breasts until I was satisfied with my work. Bright red nipples, flushed cheeks, fluttering eyes, and my thumbs brushing your sore buds. I paused to appreciate your deliciously submissive appearance. 

“How much do you want me, babe?” I showered your neck with a string of kisses. “Tell me how much you want me to claim you.” I seized your skirt and panties with talented thumbs. The clothes grazed your lovely legs until they hung around your ankles. 

You kicked them off the bed. “Want? That’s not it. I don’t want you, I _need_ you, Haiji Bun~!”

Cute and desperate, your burning need was brighter than any of the Christmas lights outside. My efforts were paying off nicely. The crimson color in your cheeks intensified now that you were exposed, ready to be taken. Ready to be mine.

Your long lashes brought my attention to the fog of lust looming over your eyes. “Quit looking at me like that,” you said, offering me your cutest smile.

“Spread your legs out for me...”

You did what I asked. From a distance, I could tell you were wet. “Please, fuck me all you want.” 

“Such a needy babe. Well, since you asked nicely...” 

This was my opportunity to take you now that I had the chance, but where was the fun in that? I mean, it was fun as hell to just go rough until you passed out, but I was in the mood for a slow and sensual session. I wanted to tease you a little longer, see you melt before my eyes.

Before you could register where my dirty mind was leading me, I kissed your breasts, taking my time as I descended all the way to your pelvic region. You inhaled a gasp, your legs tense with quiet anticipation. Oh no, it won’t be that easy. I planted sensual kisses up and down your inner thighs, inching dangerously close to where you wanted me. So close, yet so far away.

“Damn it, Haiji, please take me...”

“Not yet, babe...” 

I delayed myself by bringing my mouth everywhere but your pussy. Then without warning, I lifted your legs and carefully slipped my tongue into your most vulnerable area. The quivering tone in your voice as you cried out rattled my brain. My tongue swirled in your pussy without any rush, preparing you for paradise. My chest rumbled with a moan as I tasted your sweetness.

You whimpered, clutching the bedsheets. “Shit! Haiji. Oh, Haiji.”

I tested the waters with a light flick of my tongue against your clit. The sudden response was more of your heavenly moans. I built up the pressure, listening intently to your responses, sensing how your body reacted. The beautiful noises you continued to make motivated me to pick up speed. Peeking up at you to see how you were doing, I relished in how you shook violently, barely hanging on.

“Fuck! Haiji, please. Oh please, give me more!”

Oh, your wish was my command. Closing my eyes again, I explored your pussy, going as deep as my tongue would allow and probing your sensitive clit with more frequency. I was going to lick that pussy raw and make you scream for more. Holy shit, I forgot how fucking amazing it was to have you under my power and control, imprisoning you in your own lust.

“Haiji~~!! Fuck, Haiji~~!! D-Don’t stop!!” 

Who said I would stop? Babe, you underestimated my dominance sometimes, it was damn sexy. I reveled in the sheer desperation in your voice, the unspoken demand for more of my sexual torment. I looked into your eyes, studying your taste and the vulnerability etched into your face. I plunged my tongue deep into your pussy, mercilessly hitting the right spots in quick succession and inserting a finger, curling it between your walls.

You gasped and shut your eyes, breathing heavily and crying out as I hit your clit repeatedly without any sign of stopping. I could feel you shaking, begging for release, yet longing for me to keep eating you out until your orgasm was forced right out of you. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck!!” 

_Come on, babe. Come for me. Do it!_

“Please! I-I can’t hold it!” Still fighting back your impending orgasm, you wailed when I attacked your clit. “FUCK! I-I-I’m coming!!” 

You crashed into your climax so hard, your body twitched. I tried drinking every last drop of your cum, but a lot of it wound up on my face. And I didn’t give a shit. Collapsing on the bed, you waited until you recovered from the afterglow.

I pulled away and licked some cum off my lips. “Took you long enough.” I smirked, wiping off the moisture off my face. “Get on your hands and knees and turn around,” I growled, lust taking me over again.

You flinched at my command. “You mean...?”

“Do it,” I ordered, aware of your concerns. “...Trust me.”

You blushed, then positioned yourself on your hands and knees and turned so your wonderful ass came into view. I gave it a smack, making you squeak, and crawled to the nightstand to retrieve a thin tube of lubricant from the top drawer. Relief and joy eased your rigid body.

“It’ll be okay,” I reassured you. “I’m not stupid to pound into you just like that.”

I flipped the opening and prepared the right amount of the cool lubricant. Rubbing my hands together, I applied it deep inside you. You shivered uncomfortably and looked over your shoulder.

“There...” When I was done, I closed the tube and tossed it to the carpet, then freed my large cock from the tight pants. My boots slammed into the nightstand harder than necessary.

“Sheesh, somebody’s eager,” you jested.

“You’re damn right, I am.” My hands found your breasts, and this time, I wouldn’t release them, release you, from my rough grasp. “I’m gonna make you _scream~~!_ ”

My cock penetrated you with full force, we shared the same cries. “Oh fuck!!” You wailed, your voice rising an octave as you clenched the bedsheets.

“So tight...!” I dropped my gaze, finding it difficult to keep my eyes open.

“Owwwwww!” Your head hovered over the bed.

“Relax,” I murmured, massaging your breasts and kissing your neck to distract you from the pain. “It’s okay. Take deep breaths, babe~.”

“Ow, ow, ow...It-It hurts, Haiji!”

“Relax...Relax.” You still whimpered, holding on to the sheets with a death grip. My kisses continued marking your skin. “The pain will turn to pleasure, I promise.”

You inhaled a gulp of air, then exhaled in an even rhythm. Your breathing was unsteady, but after a while, it was no longer intense. I patiently let you get used to my large cock lodged between your ass cheeks. 

“You okay?” 

You nodded. “Y-Yeah...Go ahead. I-I can take it.”

I cautiously rocked my hips, refusing to pick up the pace until you gave the okay. You loosened your grip on the bedsheets, a sure sign that pleasure was overshadowing the pain. 

“Ohhhhh, you’re so huge~.”

“Are you ready?”

“Hell yes! Fuck me hard. I can handle it, just take me now!”

I crushed your breasts with my strong grip. “Brace yourself for the roughest fucking you’ve ever experienced~~!!”

The beast within me broke the chains, and I rammed my cock into your core. The bed posts banged against the wall, and your fierce cries destroyed the last bit of control I had. Shortly after, I let out my own sexy moans, my restraint nonexistent. How I was capable of withdrawing and thrusting my cock while groping you simultaneously was beyond me. My heart, mind, body, and soul clouded with undying need, the blaze swallowing me whole. I had claimed complete dominance over you, my only goal was to claim your whole being and sweet, sweet relief.

“You’re so fucking hot, babe~! Feel my cock as it claims you. Know that you’re my slut.”

“Yes, Haiji~! I’m your slut!”

“Scream for me, my love. Scream louder!”

“Haiji!!” You pleaded. “I’m such a naughty girl! Please, teach me a lesson! Please!!”

Hearing those special words couldn’t make me any more happier. “Gladly!”

My hands roamed over your breasts, your hips, your thighs, and finally the sweet spot between your legs. I slipped a pair of finger and struck your clit. You used the bed’s headboard for support as I pounded into you like a sex addict. Our Santa hats fell off our heads. Every thrust slammed into you harder, faster, deeper, beads of sweat covering us both. White-hot flames bubbled up inside me, and I knew it wouldn’t be long until I hit my limit. 

I didn’t waste any time and kept fucking, fingering, and fondling you to my heart’s content. You were mine, all mine, and I wasn’t going to let you forget that. Flicking your clit, it was only a matter of time before either of us would surrender, but you were going to hit your climax first. However, you impressed me with how you were holding back. Just when I assumed you couldn’t get any hotter, you defied my expectations. 

A harsh grunt broke out of me. I was extremely close to coming, I couldn’t fuck you as hard as earlier. Stubborn as I was, I didn’t give up right away.

“Shit, I love you so much! I love you so fucking much!” I grunted, fighting to make this last longer, fighting to have the upper hand of these intimate moments. But no matter what I did, holding back became impossible. 

I finally let myself go and experienced the hardest orgasm I’ve ever felt in my entire life. Your cry rang against my ears, snapping me out of my daze, and your cum spilled all over my hand. I came crashing down from my high, holding you tight despite my body feeling like gelatin. I slumped on the bed with you, my face flat on your shoulder. My cock stayed tucked inside you, and I lazily licked your cum off my fingers. Whoa, I really was addicted to you…and I _loved_ it.

When the numbness in my lower body vanished, I rolled off you, bringing you on top of me. “Well, babe?” I tried to speak, but had to clear my throat midway. “Did you like your present?”

“Fuck yes…!” You chuckled, smiling back at me. 

“Merry Christmas, babe~.” I kissed your cheek, smiling with triumph. 

“Merry Christmas, Haiji Bun.”


End file.
